secretsnicholasflamelfandomcom-20200213-history
Michael Scott
Michael Scott, the author of The Alchemyst series, was born in Dublin, Ireland, in 1959. When reviewing The De' 'Denann Tales,''' the Irish Times ' 'described him as "the King of Fantasy in these Isles". Scott has written under the pen name Anna Dillon. Bibliography Young Readers Illustrated *''The Piper's Ring (illustrated by Ian Deuchar, 1992) ISBN 0460881302; ISBN 978-0460881302 *''Fungie and the Magical Kingdom'' (illustrated by Steve Simpson, 1994) ISBN 9781899565009; ISBN 1899565000 Young Adult Books Fantasy *''Tales from the Land of Erin 1: A Bright Enchantment'' (1985) ISBN 0722176430; ISBN 978-0722176436 *''Tales from the Land of Erin 2: A Golden Dream'' (1985) ISBN 0722176449; ISBN 978-0722176443 *''Tales from the Land of Erin 3: A Silver Wish'' (1985) ISBN 0722176457; ISBN 978-0722176450 *''The De Danann Tales 1: Windlord'' (1991) ISBN 0863272967; ISBN 978-0863272967 *''The De Danann Tales 2: Earthlord'' (1992) ISBN 0863273432; ISBN 978-0863273438 *''The De Danann Tales 3: Firelord'' (1994) ISBN 0863273858; ISBN 978-0863273858 *''The Alchemyst: The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel'' (2007) ISBN 0552557099; ISBN 978-0552557092 *''The Magician: The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel'' (2008) ISBN 0552557234; ISBN 978-0552557238 *''The Sorceress: The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel'' (2009) ISBN 0385613121; ISBN 978-0385613125 *''The Necromancer: The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel'' (2010) ISBN 0385735316; ISBN 978-0385735315 *''The Warlock: The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel'' (2011) ISBN 0385735332; ISBN 978-0385735339 *''The Enchantress: The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel'' (2012) Folk Tales *''Song of the Children of Lir'' (1983) ISBN 0946860009; ISBN 978-0946860005 *''Children of Lir'' (1986) ISBN 0749708883; ISBN 978-0749708887 *''The Quest of the Sons'' (a.k.a. The Seven Treasures, 1988) ISBN 0749700068; ISBN 978-0749700065 *''Green and Golden Tales: Irish Hero Tales'' (collection, 1988) ISBN 0853428689; ISBN 978-0853428688 *''Green and Golden Tales: Irish Fairy Tales'' (collection, 1988) ISBN 0853428662; ISBN 978-0853428664 *''Green and Golden Tales: Irish Animal Tales'' (collection, 1989) ISBN 0853428670; ISBN 978-0853428671 *''Saint Patrick'' (1990) *''Last of the Fianna'' (1992) ISBN 0862783089; ISBN 978-0862783082 *''Magical Irish Folk Tales'' (collection, 1995) ISBN 1856351106; ISBN 978-1856351102 Teen Adventure *''Judith and The Traveller'' (as Mike Scott, 1991) ISBN 0863272991; ISBN 978-0863272998 *''Judith and Spider'' (as Mike Scott, 1992) ISBN 0863273475; ISBN 978-0863273476 *''Good Enough for Judith'' (as Mike Scott, 1994) ISBN 0863273963; ISBN 978-0863273964 Illustrated *''The Story of Ireland'' (illustrated by Hemesh Alles) (collection, 1990) ISBN 0460880926; ISBN 978-0460880923 Adult Books Horror *''October Moon'' (1992) ISBN 0862783003; ISBN 978-0862783006 *''Wolf Moon'' (1995) ISBN 0862784204; ISBN 978-0862784201 *''House of the Dead'' (1993) ISBN 0862783399; ISBN 978-0862783396 *''Vampyre'' (1995) ISBN 185371545X; ISBN 978-1853715457 *''Vampyres of Hollywood'' (with Adrienne Barbeau, 2008) ISBN 0312367228; ISBN 978-0312367220 *''19 Railway Street'' (with Morgan Llywelyn, 1996) ISBN 1853716421; ISBN 978-1853716423 *''Banshee'' (1990) ISBN 0749301112; ISBN 978-0749301118 *''Image'' (1991[22]) ISBN 978-0747408840 ISBN 074740884X *''Reflection'' (1993) ISBN 978-0751500479; ISBN 075150047X *''Imp'' (1993) ISBN 0749301112; ISBN 978-0749301118 *''The Hallows'' (Creed) (1995) ISBN 0451183797; ISBN 978-0451183798 Fantasy *''A Celtic Odyssey'' (a.k.a. The Voyage of Maildun, 1985) ISBN 0722176422; ISBN 978-0722176429 *''Tales of the Bard 1: Magician's Law'' (1987) ISBN 0722177755; ISBN 978-0722177754 *''Tales of the Bard 2: Demon's Law'' (1988) ISBN 0722177763; ISBN 978-0722177761 *''Tales of the Bard 3: Death's Law'' (1989) ISBN 0722177771; ISBN 978-0722177778 *''The Culai Heritage'' (collection of the Tales of the Bard novels, 2001) ISBN 1892065177; ISBN 978-1892065179 *''The Arcana 1: Silverhand'' (with Morgan Llywelyn, 1996) ISBN 0671877143; ISBN 978-0671877149 *''The Arcana 2: Silverlight'' (with Morgan Llywelyn, 1996) ISBN 0671877909; ISBN 978-0671877903 *''Etruscans'' (with Morgan Llywelyn, 2000) ISBN 0312866275; ISBN 978-0312866273 Folk Tales *''Irish Folk & Fairy Tales 1'' (collection, 1983) *''Irish Folk & Fairy Tales 2'' (collection, 1983) ISBN 0722176406; ISBN 978-0722176405 *''Irish Folk & Fairy Tales 3'' (collection, 1984) ISBN 0722176414; ISBN 978-0722176412 *''Magical Irish Folk Tales'' (collection, 1985) ISBN 1856351106; ISBN 978-1856351102 *''Irish Folk & Fairy Tales Omnibus'' (collection, 1989) ISBN 0751508861; ISBN 978-0751508864 *''The Navigator'' (with Gloria Gaghan, a.k.a. The Voyage of St. Brendan, 1988) ISBN 041317350X; ISBN 978-0413173508 *''River Gods'' (collection, 1991) ISBN 0946887217; ISBN 978-0946887217 *''Irish Myths and Legends'' (collection, 1992) ISBN 0751512427; ISBN 978-0751512427 *''Irish Ghosts & Hauntings'' (collection, 1994) ISBN 0751501549; ISBN 978-0751501544 Adventure *''The Quiz Master'' (2004) ISBN 1904301509; ISBN 978-1904301509 Science fiction *''The Merchant Prince'' (with Armin Shimerman, 2000) ISBN 0671036130; ISBN 978-0671036133 Non-fiction *''The Book of Celtic Wisdom'' (1999) ISBN 0340765631; ISBN 978-0340765630 *''Celtic Wisdom for Business'' (2001) ISBN 0717131742; ISBN 978-0717131747 *''Who Wants to Be A Millionaire?'' (2001) ISBN 075226141X; ISBN 978-0752261416 *''Ireland'' (Photopocket) (2004) ISBN 3832790012; ISBN 978-3832790011 Illustrated *''Ireland — a Graphic History'' (graphic novel, with Morgan Llywelyn, illustrated by Eoin Coveney, 1995) ISBN 1852306270;ISBN 978-1852306274 As Anna Dillon *''Seasons'' (1988) ISBN 184223126X; ISBN 978-1842231265 *''Another Time, Another Season'' (a.k.a. Another Season, 1989) ISBN 0747401837; ISBN 978-0747401834 *''Season's End'' (1991) ISBN 0747406588; ISBN 978-0747406587 *''Lottery'' (1993) *''Lies'' (1998) ISBN 1873748051; ISBN 978-1873748053 *''The Affair'' (2004) ISBN 1842232045, ISBN 978-1842232040 *''Consequences'' (2005) ISBN 1842232312; ISBN 978-1842232316 As Editor *''Hall's Ireland'' (1984) *''An Irish Herbal'' (1986) Contributions to other books *''The BFI Companion to Horror'' *''Ireland'' *''Making Contract'' *''Lifelines 3'' *''The Lion and the Unicorn'' *''Maths 100 Odyssey 1'' *''Maths 100 Odyssey 2'' *''Maths 100 Odyssey 3'' *''Irish Buildings'' *''Irish Pubs'' *''Irish Castles'' *''Ireland'' *''Ulster Medicine'' *''Trinity College Portfolio'' Category:Articles that need cleanup Category:Articles that need categories Category:Level 2 priority